


Cuddle Buddies

by withinmelove



Series: MCUkinkbingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Bucky recommends Steve use a cuddle buddy site to get some needed physical affection. Matt finds out his cuddle buddy istheSteve Rogers.





	Cuddle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Daredevil on Netflix (on the 1st season) and wowie I love Matt. I love how slender he is compared to a lot of superheroes you see recently. So of course my brain that adores size difference and height difference paired him with Steve. No doubt sacrilegious what with Matt/Foggy being the big ship I see lol. My need for rare pairs is enormous.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudo if you enjoyed the fic! Even just a simple <3 means a lot to me. A great reward to receive feedback for my time and effort on my writing.
> 
> (edit 2/4/2019) Pfft this is for my kink bingo square of "touch starved" lol I knew I was forgetting something.

Steve has made it a personal rule with himself to not seek out physical affection or a romantic relationship from the civilian population or anyone in fact who isn’t enhanced like himself. It’s not meant that he’s superior to others but one of necessity and safety. But his skin hunger has become deep rooted in the past few years to the point it’s started to affect his mood. Bucky is the one who brings up the fact he’s not had a sex life since he was unfrozen. 

The discussion comes about because one day Steve snaps at Bucky for eating all the Cheez-its and _damn it he wanted some_. It’s such a minuscule dumb reason to get upset, but in the moment the Cheez-its are the final straw. Kudos to Bucky for keeping his head and letting the stupid argument go when Steve strides off to sulk in his room for awhile.

A couple hours later Steve’s summed up enough pride to go find his friend to admit he was an asshole who shouldn’t have overreacted like that. Bucky is in the game room playing on some game console directing around what looks like a family of characters. 

Steve plops down in the bean bag next to him. 

“Hey, Bucky, I’m sorry about earlier.That was really stupid. I dunno what it is but I’ve been feeling out of sorts for awhile. No excuse for earlier, of course.” Steve shrugs, huffing,, still irritated he lost his shit over a box of Cheez-its. Really, what is his life coming to that a cheesy crackers are that important? Bucky nods, accepting the apology, as he directs a guy in his game to go to sleep. 

“I get it. And actually I was thinking about the fact you haven’t slept with anyone in awhile, hold on - listen!” He warns when Steve protests at that. Call him a prude but god does the ‘you just need to get laid’ phrase get old fast. Not all emotional issues are solved with sex. “I take that back. You haven’t had any meaningful affection besides me and kind of Nat. I found a cuddle buddy site that I thought you could look at.”

Steve gives him a look like he’s crazy, because he is. 

“Bucky,” He enunciates his name as his best friend seems to have forgotten an important fact. “You do realize that Captain America being on a cuddle site would likely mean me becoming a laughing stock? I mean I don’t care about that but it’s not good image of authority of the Avengers.”

In turn Bucky rolls his eyes like Steve’s the one being dumb. Which -- let’s be real -- is an integral part of their friendship. 

“Steve, you’d be shocked at how many people wouldn’t recognize you outside of the uniform. You’ve just got a bad case of spotlight effect.”

Steve snorts. “Thank you, Dr. Bucky, how much will this session cost?” Bucky casually flips him off as he saves his game. 

“Haha. But seriously wear normal clothes, sunglasses, maybe a fake mustache if you’re feeling it, and ninety percent of people won’t look at you twice. Anyways, it was just a thought. I’m going to take a nap.” Bucky stands, but Steve manages to grab hold of his metal hand. No matter that he’s being sarcastic he does appreciate the thought Bucky’s clearly given to Steve and his moodiness. 

“Thank you, Bucky. I appreciate that you’re looking after me. I’ll take a look at the site tonight.”

\--

Steve shouldn’t be surprised by the fact Matt’s friend shows up, but he is nonetheless. On Matt’s cuddle buddy profile he states he’s blind and for safety reasons on first meetings he’d be bringing his friend Foggy. The upside is that Matt’s even more handsome in real life than in his pictures, definitely helped by that cute ass. This is the first time Steve himself has agreed to meet a possible cuddle buddy reluctant to be recognized. 

A sign of Foggy’s personality that Steve likes is that Foggy doesn’t try to lead or navigate Matt through the cafe. He’s clearly just chattering and pointing out if Matt’s close to hitting a kid with his cane or not. Steve surreptitiously watches them approach from under his lashes pretending to play on his phone. When he does look up it’s to see Foggy come to a shocked full stop as Matt reaches for a chair and seats himself. 

“Wow. Okay, when I said your cuddle buddy looks like Steve Rogers I was joking.” Steve kinda regrets following through with Bucky’s well intentioned advice. But rather then prompting awe or fumbling praise Matt merely quirks his lips (and what a soft pretty cupid’s bow they are) his general gaze turned to Steve. 

“Lucky me for getting the real deal then. Foggy, please sit down we don’t need to make a scene.” Obediently Foggy sits own still staring at Steve amazed. Steve gives him a polite smile which seems to further impress him into silence. Matt draws Steve’s attention by offering him his hand across the table which Steve shakes. A firm grip with calloused palms. Whatever he does outside of lawyering is rough on his hands. 

“Hello Steve, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Matt as you know. My silenced friend here is Foggy, but just give him a minute he’ll think of something to ask.” 

A laugh at that. No doubt. Most people tend to get over their shock of him pretty quick. They chit chat about Matt and Foggy’s fledgling law firm, Steve’s hobbies, Matt’s hobbies, and all the normal get to know you things. It feels...exhilarating to find someone he clicks so well with. Even Foggy finds his voice asking after the various suit changes as Captain over the years, “The first one looked like Velveteen Rabbit!” and cheekily promotes their business by offering help if he should land himself in any legal trouble. 

In spite of his initial misgivings about all, Steve truly enjoys Matt and Foggy’s companionship. He supposes he has been keeping to himself far too much. Five hours pass in a blur before they bid goodbye, Steve giving his phone number to Matt (Foggy too, on impulse at seeing his hopeful face). 

When he gets home, he texts Matt about when they’d like to meet up and that he’s welcome to come over to his place if he’s feeling comfortable enough to cuddle. Next he texts Foggy to say hello and that Matt has got a great funny friend in Foggy.

 _Sure, I’m free to come over tomorrow evening if that works? Want me to bring anything? Foggy’s bragging to Karen, our secretary, about your text to him. You’ve made his week, thank you._ Steve smiles to his phone as he navigates through the usual crush of people as he walks back to the Tower.

_No need to bring anything unless you have a food allergy. Hah good luck convincing her it’s me._

Matt’s reply is only a minute in arriving. Warmth spreads through Steve’s chest at the attention. Okay he really, really likes Matt and damn it once Bucky learns about this he’ll never let go that he was right.

 _I’m glad you said that. Now blind guy doesn’t have to cook. No worries he’ll work up the courage to ask for photo proof. You forget he’s a lawyer._

A laugh bursts out of Steve subsiding into giggles as he takes a moment to reread that text a few times. By the time he makes it the Tower and to the elevator he feels like a schoolgirl with a crush. How could he not? Matt’s charming, funny and quick with his wit. Hopefully Steve’s left just as good an impression on him. He’s contradicting the rule he set for himself about civilians but right now he could care less. He’s too excited for tomorrow night. 

\--

Giddiness flutters in Matt’s chest and into his throat. He tries to even out his breathing. Okay. Okay this is just a cuddle session with Steve Rogers. No big deal. For cuddling tonight he’s worn his favorite black sweatpants and deep red t-shirt. But the calm he barely grasps escapes when his cab stops, the driver announcing they’re here. Matt pays the man and exits, the excitement changing to worry. As a blind man he’s become adept at navigating unfamiliar spaces, otherwise he’d never leave his apartment or the office. 

However he’s never given a thought to Stark Tower so he’s got no real idea where the front doors would be. Right now he doesn’t want Steve to find him banging around the garage entrance by accident. Thankfully he’s saved from that possibility when he hears a holler of, “Matt!” and footsteps jogging over to him.

 _Steve._ The name has his heartbeat picking up in anticipation. Matt grins holding open his arms for a hug. Why not? They had texted all night and Steve had sweetly sent him a flirty good morning message.

 _I’d send you a picture of me in bed but guess you’ll have to wait._ Matt snorted with amusement as his phone read that out. Good that he doesn’t tiptoe around his blindness. He rather enjoys the teasing candor.

_We can send Foggy a commemorative picture tonight then. Photo proof for Karen._

He’s enveloped in a bear hug that lifts him off his feet absolutely melting his nerves. Steve puts him back down a second later, though they still hold onto each other, Matt resting his chin on Steve’s broad shoulder. Resisting the urge to nuzzle proves difficult especially with the amazing way he smells. 

“We should probably go inside, right?” Steve murmurs in his ear sending a slight shiver through him. It’s not unnoticed as Matt hears Steve’s heart rate pick up just a touch. 

“Lead the way I’ll follow.” Matt says as they draw back from their embrace. Steve chuckles grasping Matt’s hand and guiding him into the building. The interior is enormous, their footsteps echoing and suggesting large open spaces. The warmth of the sun on his back suggests the elevator they get into is paneled in glass, no doubt with a view of the city as they go upward, but Matt’s got little interest in his surroundings when Steve’s holding his hand.

“We’re here. Welcome to my place.” Steve says, as a crisp computer voice overheard greets him.

“Very fancy.” Matt remarks. Then again he’s living in Stark residence, so nothing less will do for the big hitters of injustice. A hum from Steve as he ruffles his hair, embarrassed perhaps at the lavish settings? His heartbeat is rapid so Matt thinks more nerves than anything. 

“Thanks. Tony’s the one who has everything digital. So...um do we want to cuddle on the couch or the bed? There’s a TV in both rooms so we can watch a show or movie if you want.” Steve’s hand is warm and a little sweaty and admittedly that’s not all on Steve. Matt’s own nerves are coming back with a vengeance. 

“The bed’s fine. With you being taller and bigger the couch is probably too small for us both.” In the moment’s silence Matt is assuming he nods, before Steve gives a nervous chuckle remembering that he can’t see the movement.

“Sorry, yeah a good idea. Is there any certain position you want to try?” Matt can’t help it he giggles at the unintentional innuendo, Steve laughing as well. It helps to thaw the tension that’s been building since they walked in the door. 

“If it’s alright with you, I want to lay down facing you. Even though I can’t see you it’s still nice.” Steve gently squeezes his hand.

“Of course, I get it.” And Matt has no doubt that he does. Maybe why he was so drawn to Steve in person is knowing he understands what it’s like to live with physical challenges. Fortunately he was blessed by karma with being remodeled into an extraordinary model of man later in life, an exact reversal of Matt’s own experience. 

When they get to the bedroom, Matt takes a moment to feel for a nightstand to put his glasses, as Steve gets into bed. Matt follows quickly after, warmth racing over him as he curls up to Steve. There’s no ignoring the size difference between them with Steve’s broad muscular body and Matt’s own slender toned physique. The scent of freshly washed sheets and Steve’s deodorant are all around him. 

“Can I do something a little forward? If you don’t mind being closer?” Steve murmurs. Matt nods, embarrassed at the blush that’s cropped up. He’s no delicate virgin but then again this isn’t about them having sex. It’s physical affection with a man he’s quite attracted to and who seems to return this friendly interest with eagerness. 

“Go ahead, I’m in your bed, aren’t I?” He teases because really Matt’s up for just about anything, and they’ve been in bed for all of two seconds. Christ, he must be getting desperate. Steve’s warm hand on his lower back banishes all thoughts before he’s being pulled right against Steve’s chest. In the next second his hand is sliding down Matt’s thigh to the back of his knee hitching his left leg over Steve’s hip.

Needless to say Matt’s gone hot all over, his mouth parched. Steve’s body is a solid wall of muscle that’s got him biting his lip and really fucking wish he could see at this moment. What startles him is Steve stroking his hair. 

“This okay? Your face is all pink. I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?” He asks earnestly, concerned (his heartbeat steady there’s no lie behind his words). Matt presses Steve’s hand to his cheek smiling widely. 

“This is amazing. We need to cuddle like this more often.”

Steve leans in so close he can feel his minty breath on his face. He swallows. They both are edging out of just cuddling but it’s abundantly clear neither one cares to stop.

“So a kiss wouldn’t be going too far?” 

A grin lights up his face Matt not even deigning to answer that as he’s already pressing a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips. He groans, loving the delicious weight as Steve rolls over onto him pressing him down into the mattress. Fuck, there’s no denying it’s a huge turn on that Steve’s so much bigger than himself. 

“Hey big guy, I didn’t say crush me to death.” Matt teases although he can’t help himself squirming in pleasure when Steve gently rubs his stubbly chin against his throat. Admittedly he already loves the heft of Steve’s body against his own.

Steve raises his head to kiss him again. He smiles even against his lips. “Sorry, you’re just so small and cute.” He replies, cheeky in his insincere apology. It’s clear this man is going to drive Matt wild and he really shouldn’t be so turned at the thought. 

“Let’s get in the ring and I’ll show you how cute I am then.” Steve laughs warmly though it’s clear it’s not aimed at him but rather at the proposition to fight him already.

“Fine, but after that we’re wrestling. I should be able to pin you again.” The challenge is as exciting as the prospect of getting pinned under Steve again.

**Author's Note:**

> Next on my list to write is Steve/Matt/Thor because unf literally those two beefcakes are going to have such a good time with Matt. I desperately want to see a fic where both Matt's heightened senses come into play _and_ the fact he's quite fidgety/squirms a lot when he's in pain. It boils down to I want to see Matt writhe in pleasure for any of the men in Marvel haha.
> 
> My beta Daphne put in the commas you see! She writes some great Stucky work: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneblithe/profile


End file.
